Eridian Weapons
Alien weaponry is synonymous with Eridian weaponry. Eridian weapons were developed by the the Eridian race. Eridian guns include models in each weapon category, thus providing a wide variety of very rare and powerful tools of destruction. These weapons tend to be very exotic: for example, the Eridian Thunder Storm shoots a spread of bouncing lightning balls and sounds like thunder when fired. Archetypes found include: Weapons with the same archetype have the same function, description, and general look, but their damage, level requirements, effective magazine capacity, and scopes varies. The most commonly found Eridian weapons include the Eridian sniper rifles, shotguns, and rocket launcher equivalents. Eridian weapons don't use regular ammunition, instead using a constantly recharging energy source. Though the magazine size is technically infinite, each shot of the gun uses a set amount of energy. Once the energy is completely depleted, the gun will not fire until it has recharged enough. When comparing two Eridian guns of the same type and damage, make sure to check their effective magazine capacity. To do this, switch to the weapon and hold down the fire key and count the shots (may be difficult with blasters). Two guns that otherwise appear exactly the same may in fact be different in this test. Although Eridian weapons are hard to find, their rarity color code is . This suggests that they are quite common, but with the vast amount of other green-colored guns, Eridian weapons are actually quite rare. Eridian Proficiency Raising proficiency levels increases damage and accuracy, and also decreases the cooldown time. See the weapon proficiencies page for more info. Finding them They are almost exclusively found in high level chests, and in the red oval chests around New Haven, but can sometimes be looted from enemies who happen to be carrying them. User strategy *Don't let the weapon hype fool you: these weapons are not the best. Although they have unlimited ammo and tend to do very high shock damage, a really nice corrosive sniper rifle will often beat the Eridian Lightning. People want them because they're rare, not because they are the most powerful. If you really want ammo regeneration, get a class mod or skill that does it for your more conventional guns (or a gun that does it itself). *I find the Eridian weapons pretty useful for Lilith. The high velocity skill makes the slow moving projectiles easier to hit with and spark lets the really powerful lighting effect take place more. They're extremely fast, like the 2.0 firerate shotgun, and their slow reload takes place even if they aren't equipped. They're not the best if your play style is about gaining momentum and bowling through groups of enemies, but a Lilith that takes things slow has good use for them as a secondary weapon, I would say. *I find the Thunder Storm extremely useful for up close attacks. It tends to do much more damage than a shotgun with around the same level requirement (aside from a carnage, but I can't seem to use a carnage effectively ever). I carry one with each of the 4 characters (even though shock elemental damage doesn't matter for the hunter. Category:Alien guns